


How to Breed Your Fertile Merman

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: King Blaine, Merman Kurt, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Blaine is more than fifty years into his reign and receives word that a young merman has arrived on his shores asking to meet the king. His mission is to bear royal children with a human, and he means business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Breed Your Fertile Merman

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad!fic, it's super weird, it's extremely niche. if you've never read my fic then I would advise against reading this. I am an awful writer and my AUs are fucking strange and you just kinda have to go with it if you really want to go on the journey. just a heads up.

[(accompanying fan art - warning for nsfw)](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/119039570754/heavenorspace-how-to-breed-your-fertile-merman)

"Fertiles above all among merpeople are the most difficult to breed, Majesty. I would not advise it."  
  
The old mage stroked his beard nervously at the lack of response he received from his king.  
  
"Consider how many children you have already sired, my liege. Sixty-seven is an admirable number! Among them are harpies, centaurs and even a werewolf. Furthermore the number of _those_ who have bred chicks, foals and pups are too numerous to count."  
  
His royal highness remained obstinately silent in the face of his exceptional fertility. Thick and heavy between his legs rested the root of all this progeny, cool and naked against the marble throne where all who addressed their royal highness could see.  
  
"No. I shall have a merman birth my young. The specimen that swam ashore is ripe and in heat. I rode to the glass pool where he is housed this morning and saw him flushed full salmon pink, fingering himself and heaving his breasts at me. He is very slim and dainty, and I know will receive me and bear my fruit."  
  
The mage sighed. He had done his duty to prepare the king for failure, and he only hoped to spare the little creature should the attempts prove futile.  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty."  
  
~  
  
As they rode to the glass pool, three acres deep into the private forests of the palace, the mage sought to inform his king of all minutiae relating to fertile mermen.  
  
"The guards tell me this one is only in it's first heat and has not been penetrated, which I am afraid means that Your Majesty will have rather uphill work. The fertile is still to all intents and purposes a juvenile in spite of it's fertility. It will be wet and eager to receive but the opening will be as if entirely sealed shut. Merpeople are very small compared to humans, rendering cross-species copulation inaccessible to most. Unless he is encouraged to open, there can be no hope of insemination."  
  
A jolly nearby splash interrupted his lecture. The trees thinned abruptly and revealed a glistening clear pool of salt water, surrounded by white sand sparkling like crystal. It was an expensive conceit dreamt up and realized for the pleasure of the royal court. Just a few days before the current royal visit, a fisherman had made himself rich by escorting the fertile to the pool, wrapped in a blanket kept wet and cool. Poaching magical creatures was punishable by death, so it was the fisherman and his family's lucky day when a slippery little beauty asked to be led to a king to fill him with babies. Such a royal gift would fetch a lifetime of wealth.  
  
The king's breath caught as he looked again upon the fine sateen of blush-pink flesh mottled occasionally with pale peach on the fertile's chest and stomach. It was these patches that revealed translucency, showing the delicate circuitry of organs and veins inside. All were far smaller than human and his veins were a viscous web of red. Bundles gathered at the breasts and turned the nipples a deep crimson. And between the slender hips, a perfect rosy fold that the king must breach to sire his brood.  
  
Untying the front of his breeches, Blaine released his cock and balls to lay heavy over the bridle. He massaged them gently and encouraged his cock to swell to full size.  
  
The fertile sat bolt upright from where he was lounging on the sand. He lifted his dainty nose in the air and gave a loud sniff. Eyes closing in satisfaction, his mouth fell open and revealed tiny pearls for teeth. Clear blue eyes opened and fixed on the king and his length. The fertile slipped into the pool, crossing it with quicksilver speed.  
  
A ripple of aroused laughter rose from the assembled guard as the merman sluttishly flung himself belly up onto the strip of beach nearest them all. His whole body rolled in sensual waves from head to tail. The tiny lips and slit where human thighs met fishy tail engorged with excitement, and the mage had to restrain his king from leaping forward off his horse.  
  
"Majesty, these creatures do not have the bone density or fibrous musculature that we humans do. Merpeople are fearfully quick and wriggly. Very helpful when escaping poachers' nets but beastly difficult to hold long enough for lovemaking!"  
  
The king huffed under his breath as he dismounted from his horse. He had more vitality and strength just in thirteen inches of his shaft than most human men had in their entire bodies. Still, it would not do to break his new prize before enjoying him. A vision of graceful finned and crowned sons and daughters extending his reign throughout the deeps had long possessed his mind.  
  
~  
  
For weeks after their first official introduction, Blaine had found himself drawn to the pool and baths vacated solely for the inhabitance of Kurt and his attendants. Two surprisingly fierce mermaids, Mercedes with her violet angelfish tail billowing and Tina's with sleek red fins, had been brought to assist young Kurt in adjusting to court life on land. The tallest and strongest of the king's knights, Ser Jon, carried Kurt to and from the baths as desired. King Blaine liked him for the job because he was happily married. Kurt liked him because he was so quiet and didn't mind his young charge's incessant chatter.  
  
Not long after his arrival, Kurt had begun to demand sheer fabrics and precious gems to adorn himself and his handmaidens. It was the quiet delight of the king to look out from his throne and see young Kurt held aloft among the court during decrees and speeches, quietly dozing in Ser Jon's arms: some fanciful tiara made of jade and rubies on his slowly nodding head, or a thin robe of gold over his slender shoulders. He was a vision to make a king who had waged wars and fought dozens of battles, feel faint with pure desire and affection.  
  
For as much as Kurt was under the protection of this human king, his own powerful father had submitted reluctantly to his headstrong son's wishes to travel so far in land for his dream husband. Blaine had sent word that Burt's son would be returned to him at any point he desired and that all comforts to aid his regular travel to the sea would be made possible. Kurt was no swooning helpless boy. He was a little ruler already negotiating his way into the hearts of the entire kingdom.  
  
~  
  
"Are you still pleased with your new home, Prince?"  
  
The king strode with confidence through the columned gallery surrounding the baths allotted just for Kurt.  
  
Three heads flipped up to look at the intruder. The king's hunting skills were well known and he delighted in sneaking up on his attendants and court at times.  
  
He had received word from a servant that Kurt was busy at his toilette and requested privacy from all but his handmaidens.  
  
They now glared with sparkling dark eyes at him but did not cease in their attentions to the prince's hair and skin. Glass bottles filled with fragranced oils floated in the water around them and they were dusting Kurt's hair with gold in preparation for a ball that night. Kurt had agreed to be danced around the ballroom in his partners' arms, secretly for the sake of learning more about his adopted kingdom and his new ruler. Drunk humans were so slippery with their words and he was already master of more court secrets than perhaps even the royal advisors. It was delicious - and useful - to him. Kurt had no intention of joining the ranks of 'purposeful' court hybrids and courtesans. He intended to capture his king's heart and keep his love all to himself.  
  
"Very satisfactory, indeed. I would be more pleased with it still, Highness, if my privacy were respected."  
  
Blaine smirked at the merman's saucy tone and the artful way he encouraged a bead of oil to roll a path between his breasts. _Very satisfactory_ , Blaine chuckled to himself. _The little minx knows we've had to relocate bathing facilities for the entire female court just to make way for him._  
  
"I was hoping for a private audience with you," Blaine said reasonably but while looking expressively at Mercedes and Tina. "You wish me to give you my royal seed, yet my advisors say you remain aloof. I hoped to learn more of what you intend to give me in return."  
  
The girls' eyes flashed and closed in around their prince, but he gently waved them away.  
  
"His Highness has asked a very reasonable thing, ladies. As I have placed myself expressly under his protection I think I shall be safe conversing with him alone."  
  
The girls gathered their bottles and vials huffily, muttering to each other in strange voices and glancing suspiciously at the king's handsome, amused face.  
  
When they had slipped past the channel connecting the pool to a series of closed chambers, Kurt lifted himself very carefully and slowly up out of the water up to his hips. He stretched with feigned innocence, showing off the nubile curves of his pert breasts, narrow waist and demure lips tucked between his thighs.  
  
When he had glanced the king's gaping expression, he arced gracefully into the water and slipped with incredible speed to the other side of the pool.  
  
The little sylph arched his back as he emerged in front of Blaine, showing his full peaked nipples. The king swallowed audibly and looked his fill.  
  
"You hardly need show off so much, little fishy. You arouse me more than any other creature ever has and your form bewitches me into being extremely indiscreet."  
  
Kurt blushed in those translucent pale cheeks. "I am well aware, my liege. I too have found myself charmed out of all decorum by your highnesses' handsomeness and…endowments."  
  
The merman leaned incrementally closer to where Blaine stood until he was face to face with the crotch of Blaine's breeches. His red tongue curled and tapped pearly teeth as he contemplated the fullness there.  
  
Blaine laughed heartily at the boy's artlessness and squatted to look him in the face. Taking hold of the pointed chin in his hand he forced him to look his king in the eye.  
  
"You have yet to answer my question, little one. Apart from the great pleasure I will take in seating myself inside your lithe body and making you my own when I unleash my seed inside you," the merman trembled, "what are you offering me? Can you give me healthy babes? Will you even be able to receive me inside that slim figure of yours, hm?"  
  
Kurt's blue eyes darkened to a stormy deep-sea shade and with both slim hands he took the king's hand holding his face and drew it down his throat. Then he pressed it down, over the curve of a firm breast, past the hollow of his ribs, and lingered over the secret of his womb.  
  
Blaine stared, transfixed. He could no longer tell where his own feeling and Kurt's began and ended. It felt as if he knew the smooth, silky planes of Kurt's body from long ago and yet was as thrilled by him as if they had never touched before.  
  
The pale coral fingertips pressed Blaine's coarse, dark hand further and finally over the heated moist fold. The place where Blaine's length throbbed with desire to own.  
  
"Are you…is it always so, so _wet_ ," Blaine breathed out deeply. His fingertips fondled where a delicious slickness seemed to drip with each press against it.  
  
"I'm wet all over in there, Highness. Hot, wet and I feel everything. Sometimes when I look at you, and you smile at me…I feel something like. Like I can feel where your babies should be."  
  
Blaine, who had stood facing death more than the number of years he had been alive on earth, felt himself quake. He barely resisted diving into the water fully clothed and forcing himself into Kurt there and then.  
  
He had never been hit this hard, not even in battle with the giants of the mountains. For once in his life Blaine felt truly bested.  
  
~  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Blaine released the nipple from his mouth and paused reading long enough to take in the pout being aimed at him.  
  
"Apologies, sweetling. Didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Kurt seemed appeased, but still held out the other breast for the king to take. Which he did very gladly, despite holding a document relating to an ancient trade agreement in one hand that was causing him particular concern. The other hand was oiled and stroking idly over the scales of his fertile's long tail where he lay draped over the king's lap.  
  
For the past few weeks, this was how the king was to be found by members of his court and extensive family. The mage had scoured every bestiary in the palace archives for instructions on breeding fertile merpeople, all of which confirmed that an enormous amount of attention and bonding was required to begin the mating process. Not just in talking and physical contact, but extremely frequent stimulation of the breasts and pussy to prepare them for milking and child bearing respectively. _"The more work you put in, the sooner your fertile will open himself to you."_  
  
Careful not to bite down this time, the king sighed through his nose and waved the scroll at one of the servants to take. Just then the mage came to the court with more oils to keep the fertile comfortable.  
  
"Do not look so discouraged, my liege. No human has ever fertilized any of these creatures earlier than three months after having them, not even those of royal blood. You have barely had young Kurt for that number of weeks. And if I may be so bold, Your Majesty's constitution cannot be expected to be quite the same as it was, say, five and twenty years ago."  
  
The king hated to have his age cast up to him. The court was very careful to phrase fifty-seven as a shocking number for one who looked so young. The mage sensed he might have offended and hastened to add:  
  
"But I dare say the experience of so many years as a lover are responsible for how well your charge's condition has come along. His breasts have doubled in size well before the expected time, and I should not be surprised if he were to begin milking soon!"  
  
The king's naked cock gave a visible jump at the pleasing thought. He had never drunk from any of his mates before, insisting that all nourishment should be given to his growing children. Merpeople however, never stopped producing milk. In part because they gave birth to so many children with each labour, and also because their heat cycles followed so closely that they became impregnated sometimes within hours of giving birth. More than enough of the nectar was available for a sire to feed his own share.  
  
Releasing the crimson nipple and kissing in the narrow damp hollow between Kurt's breasts, he raised his head to address the mage. Kurt was napping sweetly and purred in his sleep at the affection.  
  
"The truth is that I have become attached to this creature in a way I never have with a mate before. All the others had already received my seed before we even exchanged words. This little beauty has yet to bear me a single child, yet I find myself unable to suffer the idea of releasing him back to his people."  
  
The king gasped when Kurt's pussy gave a sudden sucking sensation and his hand was drawn in, right to the first knuckles. He looked earnestly into Kurt's face, who was awake and trilling noisily with his tongue while wiggling further down on the fingers inside his body.  
  
Blaine drew out his hand experimentally, marvelling at the slickness coating him. He wanted to test his little lover's limits.  
  
He thrust his hand back in, fast. Right up to the third knuckle. Kurt arched sharply and squealed. Blaine made a fist and repeated the motion, almost like a punch. The fertile repeated the noise, this time rocking his hips. Blaine took the hint.  
  
Mimicking the thrusts of lovemaking, he punched furiously in and out of Kurt's eager body. The wetness was squelching thickly all around his hand and drenching his sleeve. The little thing was in ecstasy at the brutal treatment.  
  
A red mist settled over the king then. Frustration at being unable to breed for the first time in his life set his veins on fire. Using just his arm inside the boy's body, he lifted Kurt bodily up out of his lap, his hips in the air. He pulled his sopping arm out just enough and then _plunged_ his hand in hard. So hard that his elbow passed through and kept going up to his bicep. Right up until his fingers struck resistance.  
  
Kurt froze completely still, save his rapid breathing. Blaine gazed down at where the channel running to the womb was formed glove-like around the king's muscular arm. Very carefully, Blaine opened his fist and stroked against the seal of Kurt's cervix.  
  
Kurt sobbed pathetically but clenched and held the king's hand fast. Fat tears fell over his pink cheeks and his lips trembled.  
  
Several guards had come running at the sudden change in cries, as well as the mage who knew what they meant. They all stood breathless as the king pressed gentle touches at the core of the fertile.  
  
"Your Majesty!" the mage gasped. "That must be how you stimulate him! Who could know the creature would receive so much! Keep going!"  
  
The king flicked sweat-soaked curls from his face and arched an eyebrow at the gathering crowd that had assembled to watch the rare sight. He felt the greedy eyes of the women and fertiles on his naked swollen balls. While the king remained in health, there lingered a hope among them all that they may be chosen to receive his seed.  
  
But for now, the merman was to be the lucky bearer. He was also beginning to bear milk. The king watched with dazzled eyes as Kurt's pink breasts filled up slowly with a creamy colour that lightened the more it filled and stretched out the thin flesh.  
  
"Ser Nicolas," Blaine called, and the knight rushed forward and knelt. "You have served me most faithfully of all my court. You will help me milk him."  
  
The fertile's nipples were different to a human's, with just one tiny hole that expanded when stimulated. Ser Nicolas took one breast in his hand and squeezed gently, causing a gush of liquid the texture of buttermilk to spill over his fingers. He ducked down and began to suck greedily, making Kurt moan in relief.  
  
The ministrations continued for a short time before the mage cried out that there would be no better time for the king to take his mate. A hum of excitement went round the court as two attendants bustled forward with practiced care and placed cushions underneath the writhing merman's back and hips to aid the king's entry. Ser Nicolas released the other breast from his lips reluctantly but hastily. The cream was sweet but not enough to want his head on a spike.  
  
Blaine had kept his length freed from his breeches during these sessions for just this reason. Straddling his new lover and kneeling on the cold floor, he felt a concern and apprehension that had never occurred with others. No matter how beautiful or how lustful they were, Blaine knew first and foremost he had a job to do: breed with as many kingdoms of species as possible and continue the noble reign of his father, mother and rather lazy abdicated brother.  
  
Yet the imploring look in Kurt's wide blue eyes and the desperate chirps from his hungry little maw reached inside the king's chest and electrified something dormant. He was acutely aware of the court held in awe of their regent's dusky hand, glittering with rings of gold and gems on his fingers, caressing reverently over the silken flesh beneath him. That he was brought to his very knees in desire to place himself inside this most exotic creature. It was an awareness that did not bother him or deter him from a moment from pumping himself as he aligned against Kurt's pussy.  
  
Bracing himself as the mage had advised for easiest penetration, Blaine placed one hand beside Kurt's head and the other on the curve of his hip. His eyes were transfixed at the sight of himself disappearing into the exquisite heat of Kurt's body, only to see the faint outline of himself through Kurt's flesh as he pressed deeper.  
  
Suddenly the merman began to trill and sing in high, reedy peals. It thrilled the king and his court with the strangeness and beauty of it. Then from a distance, return calls in two different pitches echoed through the marble halls and stone arches of the palace.  
  
At his side the king was dimly aware of the mage explaining the significance of this song; how merpeople knew when their bodies were ripe and ready for their partner by the moment they were joined. Kurt's handmaidens heard the joyful and satisfied song of their prince and were comforted and joyful in return. The king was a perfect match and there would be many healthy babies born from this union.  
  
Driven on by the intense pleasure flushing his paramore crimson, Blaine drove deep and began to thrust. Normally he would pound as hard and deep as he could to ensure his success. With Kurt he savoured every inch he touched -every slick, delicately fibrous resistance he pushed through and forced to yield to him with each pass.  
  
A dark red throbbing beneath Kurt's breast caught his eye and Blaine marvelled at being able to see the heart that made his lover real. That it was working so hard to keep Kurt breathing and taking the massive change in his body about to take place.  
  
Placing a hand over where he could almost feel himself drawing out and pushing in, Blaine dropped his other arm to the elbow. He let himself drive deeper and deeper on instinct while he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Kurt thrashed and throbbed and Blaine felt it. That sacred resistance that wanted him.  
  
"Highness," came a soft voice. Blaine felt a cool little hand on the side of his face and he looked up, still drawing from the breast in his mouth.  
  
"I'm ready!"  
  
Not knowing what to expect from this announcement, Blaine almost bit down again. Kurt was moaning heavily now and he was…fluttering, all around where Blaine was pushing inside. Doubling up in agonising pleasure, Blaine gripped both of Kurt's hips in a blind trance and began to pound. He could neither see nor hear and his entire being focused on his root. The pressure and cramp of tension pooling there broke loose and with a roar he lifted Kurt bodily and drove as if attempting to surpass Kurt's limit.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he sat frozen and on his haunches, clutching Kurt to him and jolting his hips. The space between Kurt's hips became clouded and pale. His flesh trembled and flashed with millions of tiny scales normally invisible out of the water. His small hands clutched together over his breasts as if he were praying and a beautiful cry fell from his mouth.  
  
Blaine felt tears sting his eyes. It was real. Kurt had received all his body could take and was doing the work. What couldn't remain spilled thick and white around where Blaine was still buried deep.  
  
"Sire," the mage whispered, and Blaine realised the court had been utterly silent. "It would be best and ensure success if you remain joined to the merman for some time. We can have your bedclothes brought in to make your Highness more--"  
  
"There will be no need for that," Blaine interrupted. "Young Kurt has received me well and is nurturing my children as we speak. I wish for us to be left alone and I will care for my new family. Please be gone, all of you."  
  
The king spoke sternly but not unkindly. Several of the women exchanged knowing looks of pleasure at this protective gesture, and the way he settled the creature on his chest while still joined to him.  
  
The king was in love.  
  
~  
  
Three months later, King Burt and Queen Carole welcomed 20 plump, pretty little fry at the shores of their kingdom. They trailed behind Royal Prince Kurt who rushed forward to embrace his parents. Having traveled alongside the king's ships, he waited dutifully to introduce the children until his husband had disembarked and paid tribute and greetings to his in-laws.  
  
Any frostiness Burt may have felt toward the human who had captured his son's heart melted at the sight of this haughty, handsome king wading calf-deep to check the health of his babes after so long a journey.  
  
A grand feasting and celebration followed on the shores and in the deeps for a month of their stay, and Kurt's parents even consented to visiting his new home and the wing that had been built especially so that the husbands could co-exist in perfect comfort. Especially the network of artificial rivers connecting each building, and large salt pool where the babes could play and sleep under the watchful eye of their parents and a dozen attendants. Aunts Tina and Mercedes had returned home to marry, but had sent excellent replacements.  
  
To the delight of ladies who had predicted it, King Blaine took no more lovers and sired no more children with any others. Kurt bore him strong children each year who traveled far and wide and joined the kingdoms connecting with their father's. There was talk of a few favourites who were kept at home on the behest of the King but never admitted as having any truth by the monarch.


End file.
